


nobody's perfect

by georgiehensley



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Accidents, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Phlochte Fic-A-Thon, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where ryan and michael accidentally come out while michael's doing a facebook live stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody's perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fic-a-thon prompt: _Ok. Idk if I'm supposed to send the prompt to you? But basically something where Ryan and Michael accidentally come out in one of Michael's Facebook live streams. Like idk Ryan accidentally comes out in his boxers in the background calling Michael without realizing that the camera is on or something. Or someone comments something about Ryan and Michael accidentally says "my baby" or something_

“Will you be coming back for Tokyo in 2020?” Michael asks as he leans back in his seat, the laptop resting comfortably on the small Olympics-provided table in front of him. For effect, he takes his time to pretend to think about his answer, before cracking a smile and shaking his head. “Nah, I really am done, guys. I know you want to see me race some more, but I’m serious. This is my last Olympic games--”

“Hey, babe?” Ryan asks suddenly as he steps out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel around his waist, a slightly smaller one hung around his neck, and he reaches up to use it to dry his wet blue hair. “Have you seen my boxers anywhere? The clean ones?”

“ _Ryan_ ,” Michael hisses out, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest as he thinks about the effect Ryan’s mindless actions will have on both of their public images.

“What?” Ryan asks confusedly at first, before he glances over towards the laptop, eyes widening as he sees a small version of himself on screen. “ _Shit_.” With that, he quickly rushes back into the bathroom to hide from Michael’s millions of viewers. Once he’s gone, Michael turns back towards the computer, blush evident on his face.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He says sheepishly. “Just a, uh, little nickname between friends. You know, uh,” He tries to come up with another explanation, when a question stands out at him.

_are you and ryan dating? ;)_

_Fuck_. Michael feels himself beginning to panic, knowing that there’s no real way to cover this up. Glancing over his shoulder, and in a softer voice this time, he hesitantly calls out, “Ry?”

Ryan peeks his head out, eyebrows raised, momentarily thinking that the livesteam is over and that it’s safe to come out. But no, the laptop’s still open, and Michael’s streaming away, so Ryan has no idea what to expect, especially when Michael pulls a chair over next to him and motions for the older man to sit down. Hesitantly, Ryan does as he’s told, stepping out of the bathroom - still with a towel around his waist - and sitting down next to Michael.

“As you guys can assume,” Michael begins. “That really wasn’t a, uh, nickname between friends.” He shares a glance with Ryan, eyes locked on his as he continues, “It was a nickname between lovers.”

“ _Mike_ ,” Ryan whispers sharply, eyes widening in fear. Michael only shakes his head slightly, a silent message of, i _t’s okay, Ry, we’re doing this,_ being communicated between the two.

“Yes, it’s true,” Michael says, reaching underneath the table and grabbing Ryan’s hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling the two up over the table. “We’re a couple--” He loses his train of thought for a moment when he sees the ring on Ryan’s finger. Though Ryan had said yes, both of them agreed that Ryan would likely not wear the ring as it would draw attention, and he even claimed that it wasn’t exactly masculine. And yet, here he is, catching Michael by surprise as he wears that exact ring.

“Sorry,” Michael says, bringing himself back to reality. Again, he glances towards Ryan, beaming while the older man blushes, before glancing back into the camera. “Let me rephrase that: we’re an _engaged_  couple. Been together for years now, never able to admit it.” He sighs, meeting Ryan’s eye. “And I love him. And he loves me. And obviously this’ll create a lot of backlash and stuff, but, that’s all that should matter, right? We’re happy, and that’s it. That should be it.” Ryan smiles.

“And while Michael won’t be _competing_ in Tokyo,” He says, now speaking up. “He’ll definitely be there, cheering his husband on in the stands.” Michael grins, ducking his head.

“Well, I guess that’s all from Rio.” He says now. “I--uh, _we’ll_  see you guys around. Bye.” And with that, he clicks and ends the livestream.

“You okay?” Ryan asks as Michael leans back with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Michael says with a small smile, picking their intertwined hands up, kissing just below where the ring sits on Ryan’s finger. “Never better.”


End file.
